Harvey Dent (DC Animated Universe)
Harvey Dent is Gotham City's District Attorney. He gets disfigured in an explosion, turning him into the villainous Two-Face. Biography ''Batman: Two-Face Gotham District Attorney Harvey Dent was a true guardian of law and order. Well-regarded as a fearless law enforcer, Dent had a reputation for producing results. However, the man had a hidden dark side. Dent suffered from a severe mental illness, multiple personality disorder, that developed since childhood when he mistakenly believed he seriously wounded a bully in fit of anger, when in fact he was hospitalized for an unrelated case of appendicitis. As a result, Dent repressed his violent emotions. His rage, however, never truly subsided, and the pent up anger formed an opposing personality to that of the mild-mannered Dent. The malevolent alternative personality, named "Big Bad Harv," often seized control in stressful situations. Dent had no recollection of any occurrences while Big Bad Harv was in present; the dark side dominated completely. Though Dent controlled himself for many years, the re-election campaign proved so tiring that the violent episodes became frequent, to the point where his psychiatrist recommended committal to a psychiatric ward in order to prevent a traumatic psychotic break. However, such an action would have been political suicide and Dent instead compromised, agreeing to a reduced campaign effort and increased medical treatments. Mob boss Rupert Thorne learned of this situation, and acquired Dent's medical files. As Thorne was the target of Dent's current campaign, he used the files to blackmail the District Attorney into backing off. The high stress situation caused Dent to surrender his mind to Big Bad Harv, and he attacked Thorne. During the fight, a freak explosion deformed the left side of Dent's body. The trauma was powerful enough to force his alternate personality to dominate, and left Dent in a state where right and wrong no longer held any meaning. Instead, random chance reigned supreme. Dent became "Two-Face" and turned to a life of crime. Using the element of chance, Two-Face attacked various Thorne operations, including night clubs and gambling rings. However, the victims were always left to a coin flip from Two-Face's dreaded double-headed coin. Over the course of six months Thorne lost substantial amounts of money and the mobster put a two million dollar bounty on the former attorney's head, one million for each face. Two-Face, done with humiliating Thorne, decided to return the favor the mobster gave him, and stole Thorne's criminal files. With that information in hand, he planned to blackmail Thorne into leaving Gotham altogether. However, Thorne's accomplice Candace acted as a detective of the Gotham Police Department and contacted Dent's ex-fiancé Grace, tricking her into contacting Thorne if she heard from Two-Face. As predicted, Two-Face arranged a meeting with her, and Grace contacted Thorne. Thorne attempted to end Two-Face altogether, but Batman intervened, and in the end, Thorne was left at Two-Face's mercy. When Two-Face made his coin flip to decide Thorne's fate, Batman tossed a box of coins into the air, preventing Two-Face from finding his coin. He went mad, unable to make a decision without testing chance. He was arrested, and sent to Arkham Asylum. Batman: Shadow of The Bat He began a new gang, and had his man Gil Mason infiltrate the Gotham justice system. Mason became the new Deputy Police Commissioner, and provided quick results courtesy of Two-Face's information. Rupert Thorne was arrested, and with Thorne out of the way, Two-Face had control of Gotham's seedy underbelly. However, underworld control does little good if there is still a law presence existing to bring one down, and the ever calculative Two-Face knew this. Planting evidence and staging assassination attempts, Two-Face brought Commissioner Gordon down by linking him to Rupert Thorne, and used Mason to arrest him. However, Batgirl knew the allegations were untrue and began her own investigation, soon discovering Gil Mason was a corrupt official. His trail lead her to Two-Face, as well as Batman and Robin. Two-Face and Mason planned to kill Gordon at Bayshore Wharf. However, Batman, Robin, and Batgirl prevented the attempt, and Two-Face and Mason were arrested. Relationships *Batman - Friend and enemy. *Robin - Enemy. *Batgirl - Enemy. *Rupert Thorne - Enemy. *Thomas Kallor/Star Boy - Former inmate; deceased. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (3 films) **Batman: Two-Face'' - Richard Moll **''Batman: Shadow of The Bat'' - Richard Moll **''Justice League vs. The Fatal Five'' - Bruce Timm Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery Two-Face (Batman).jpg Harvey Dent (Batman).jpg|Harvey before his accident. Two-Face (Batman)2.jpg|Harvey becomes Two-Face. See Also *Two-Face Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman: Two-Face Characters Category:Batman: Shadow of The Bat Characters Category:Villains Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:DC Animated Universe Characters Category:Justice League vs. The Fatal Five Characters